Summer Breeze
by AaralynAislin
Summary: Harry is about to meet the love of his life in a completly unfamilliar face. But will he be able to hide who he is? Please R&R. The story is better than the summary
1. Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. A/N: I hope you enjoy this story of two souls whose hearts are about to be set free.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Liv slumped down on her bed in her new and completely empty bedroom on Number Six, Privet Drive. It was late June and her family had just recently moved to Little Whinging because her father was offered a higher paying job at a local drill production company. Liv couldn't believe she left all of her friends in the wonderful city of London to come to this sleepy little town which didn't look very promising at all. The only things in her new room so far were her bare bed, her beloved turntable, and her acoustic guitar. Liv was a lanky teenage girl of the age of sixteen and she was also seen as very peculiar by everyone else. Her long, wavy brown hair flowed to the small of her back and her eyes were deep brown (almost black) in color. Currently, the only thing she could think about was her deepening since of depression over the new change of scenery and her feeling of being utterly lost.  
  
"Liv, darling, come and help move things!" yelled a patient voice from downstairs. It was her father, whom she loved very much as he was the only family she had left besides her baby sister Briana.  
  
"Coming, Dad," she called and began to jog down the carpeted stairs to the beautiful living room in her new house.  
  
For the rest of the night she helped her father carry stuff back and forth from his pick-up truck to the house. By the time they had got everything unloaded she couldn't help but feeling like a pack-mule. The house was in a state of disarray and the quiet, bare living room turned into a scene of chaos as she tried to zig-zag through all of their belongings.  
  
"Dad, do you think we're going to like this little place?" said Liv to her father.  
  
"It's quite a change from London, I know, but I think you'll like living here," said her father as she wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. "The neighborhood looks friendly, we actually have a place to put a garden in the back (unlike the old apartment), and there isn't as much pollution as the city. Cheer up, Pumpkin, you'll like it here."  
  
Liv nodded, grabbed a blanket out of one of the boxes at her feet, and kissed her father good-night. Once she got into her bedroom she found that she wasn't tired at all and stepped out into the balcony. Everything was quiet seeing as how it was 1:00 in the morning and all the windows were dark except for one. The window of the neighboring house facing right at her balcony was illuminated and she could see the figure of a person, a boy, pacing back and forth.  
  
"I wonder why he's pacing," whispered Liv to herself as she went back inside of her room to retrieve her guitar.  
  
She sat down Indian-style on the white-washed wood balcony and began strumming and humming in an attempt to relax herself and coax herself to sleep. Little did she know the raven-haired boy in the neighboring house stopped pacing and listened to her peaceful ballad until he finally drifted into the most relaxing night of sleep he's had in two years. Liv herself also fell into an uneventful sleep right there on the deck with her guitar in hand. 


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Harry Potter, the raven-haired boy from across the street, awoke to a violent thumping and a wild shouting coming from the kitchen down-stairs.  
  
"Ugh," thought Harry who lived with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and their porker of a son, Dudley. "What could be the matter now?" he said to himself.  
  
"Get up, get up, you lazy sack of manure!" shouted his Aunt, her voice carrying clearly from the kitchen.  
  
"Keep your dress on, woman!" shouted the almost 16-year-old boy from his bedroom very disrespectfully as he thought of the peaceful lullaby and the wonderful sleep from last night. "I'm coming!"  
  
When he arrived in the kitchen his uncle and cousin were sitting at the small round table and he didn't get anything that even resembled a "good- morning" from either one of them. His family was like none other that he knew of. His aunt, uncle, and cousin despised him and Harry hated them as well. The mutual feeling of distaste was apparent as Harry seized a piece of toast before anyone could object.  
  
"It's about time you woke up, you worthless sack of shit," said Vernon while spitting pieces of his breakfast in Harry's direction. "We have new neighbors, probably the brute that I hired from London to take Barney's place as the chief sales-representative. You are to help them get settled in and invite them over to dinner tonight."  
  
"Me?" asked Harry baffled.  
  
"Hiding you has never worked out in the past so I expect you to do this for me without any funny business. I'm serious... If you screw this up you'll be out on your ass before you can say abra-kadabra.  
  
"Okay, but I get to eat supper at the table this evening," said Harry loathingly.  
  
"Fine, just get out of my site and don't embarrass me!" shouted his uncle. "Not that these people look like anything I should be worried about being embarrassed in front of." "Why do you say that, sweetheart," said Petunia.  
  
"Did you see that bloke's broken-down pick-up?" said Vernon, disgusted. "It's a disgrace."  
  
Harry's Uncle Vernon was very materialistic and he believed that a person's worth could be judged by three things: his job, the amount of money he has, and his vehicle.  
  
"Whatever," said Harry as he left the kitchen to get dressed. He threw on a pair of old jeans, a T-shirt, and sneakers. He ran a comb through his untidy jet black hair, trying to cover his trademark lightening-bolt scar and put his glasses on to frame his emerald green eyes. Then, without conversation he left the house to help his new neighbors get moved in. He walked up to the house to hear a horrible commotion emitting from inside. He recognized it as a combination of a stereo blaring The Beatles' White Album, a baby shrieking, and what sounded like pans being banged together. He nervously rang the doorbell and waited. He found himself faced to face with the prettiest girl he had ever seen.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, wearing rubber gloves covered with soap suds.  
  
"That was actually what I came to ask you," said Harry utilizing the old Potter charm he had inherited from his father. "My uncle is your dad's boss and he sent me over here to help you get settled in."  
  
"Awesome," she said with a smile as she invited him in. "The house is a mess so you'll have to learn how to navigate the thousands of boxes we have here."  
  
Harry laughed. She was positively angelic in his eyes. She was wearing an old faded pair of bellbottoms straight out of the 70's with a green tank top and no shoes. Her brown hair was pinned up in an untidy bun but he could tell it was long and shiny. He tore his eyes away from her as he didn't want to be obvious or rude.  
  
"By the way, my name's Harry," he said. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm Liv," said the girl as a toddler rushed to her only to clutch her leg for a ride around the living room. "This is Briana, my sister," Liv added with a chuckle.  
  
"Hello little Briana," said Harry as he reached down to shake her tiny hand.  
  
A man came down from the stairs looking mighty disheveled and carrying a broom.  
  
"This is my father Dylan Morrisey," said Liv. "This is Harry, Mr. Dursley's nephew. They live next door and he's here to help us get settled in."  
  
"Absolutely wonderful!" called Mr. Morrisey. "We need as much help as we can get, things are an absolute mess. Why don't you and Liv go and start moving things up to her room and I'll finish up the dishes."  
  
"Sure," said Harry as he followed Liv's lead and grabbed a box to take upstairs. 


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE  
  
"You can sit that wherever," said Liv once they had reached her room. "It's just a bunch of my cds. Speaking of... I wonder where my stereo is..."  
  
As she was contemplating this she noticed that the boy was looking at her. He was very handsome in her opinion with his beautiful green eyes and dark black hair. The way it moved and shined with each turn of his head was totally unique. She wondered if he was the boy pacing around the room in the neighboring house...  
  
"Um... So, Harry, tell me about yourself," said Liv.  
  
After a while Harry replied, "Well, I'm almost sixteen... I live with my aunt and uncle and my crazy cousin."  
  
"Crazy cousin?" said Liv with an arch of her eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, he's absolutely demented!" shouted Harry with a hearty laugh. "He's about the size of a small whale and about as stupid as a peanut... The peanut's more intelligent."  
  
"I'd like to meet him," said Liv after recovering from a fit of laughter.  
  
"Once you do, you'll regret that," said Harry. "So what about you, Liv? What do you like to do?"  
  
"Music. I absolutely love music," said Liv with an excited gleam in her eye. "I play the acoustic guitar I mess around with the tambourine once in a while."  
  
"So it was you last night who played that beautiful song on the guitar," said Harry in awe of her talent.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I couldn't sleep last night so I decided to go outside and strum a little bit," Liv said while trying to hide her red cheeks and change the subject. "Was that you endlessly pacing at 1:00 in the morning?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep either," said Harry.  
  
Harry and Liv spent the rest of the day hauling, assembling, and arranging furniture and the Morrisseys' other belongings that by 5:00 everything was done and they were exhausted. They were sitting on the couch playing with Briana and listening to Mr. Morrissey play the piano when Harry remembered that he was to have them over for dinner by 7:00. He was very apprehensive about inviting Liv and her father over. They were wonderful people but they weren't his uncle's type. (That is they weren't stuffy and evil.)  
  
"Hey," said Harry suddenly. "My uncle wanted to invite you both to dinner at seven to kind of get to know you and stuff."  
  
"That sounds great! I'm starving," said Mr. Morrissey.  
  
"Well I better go and change, I look horrible," said Liv who had dirt on her cheek which Harry thought looked absolutely charming.  
  
"Take Harry up and get him some clean clothes too, dear," said Mr. Morrissey.  
  
"No you don't need to do that, I'm fine," said Harry.  
  
"No, no, I insist, it's the least we can do. Thanks to you we finished moving in two days ahead of schedule."  
  
"C'mon," said Liv as she grabbed Harry's hand and took him upstairs to her father's room. "How's this," she said and pulled out a clean pair of jeans and shirt exactly his size.  
  
With Harry's nod of approval Liv showed him to the shower and dug in a box not yet sorted for shampoo and soap. When Harry was in the shower he noticed that the pants Liv gave him were left in her father's room. When he was finished, he turned off the water and stood there in the shower while he thought of something to do. He came to a conclusion that the only thing he could do was grab his towel and try to get to Mr. Morrissey's room and retrieve the pants without being seen.  
  
He looked both ways as he was exiting the bathroom and seeing that the coast was clear, began to walk. Unexpectedly a door to Harry's right opened and to his udder embarrassment Liv stepped out. Harry couldn't think of anything to do at that moment. He may be a wizard but situations such as this can't be fixed with magic. Liv stopped and blushed, but then she spoke.  
  
"Did you forget your pants?" she said with a giggle.  
  
"Um... yes...," said Harry clutching his towel which was slipping as they spoke.  
  
"Don't' worry about it," said Liv. "Go back into the bathroom and I'll get them."  
  
He rushed back into the bathroom and was brought his pants so he could finish getting dressed. After he was done he sat in the living room to wait on Liv. It was already 6:30 and he hoped that she didn't take forever to get dressed like some of the girls he knew from Hogwarts. He recalled Parvarti Patil and how long it took her to get ready for the ball they had during fourth year. At that moment he just remembered that he was a wizard. All day he had acted like a normal muggle doing normal muggle things in the muggle way. He was happy about this too and was glad he had someone, finally, to have fun with over the summer holiday. Just then Liv came down the stairs looking radiant wearing a strapless white cotton dress and sandals. She always looked so naturally beautiful. Her hair was down and flowed to her lower back and she wore no make-up yet her skin glowed and her cheeks were rosy.  
  
"You look wonderful," said Harry finally.  
  
"Oh stop it," said Liv but she looked pleased at the remark all the same.  
  
As they walked over to the Dursley's house Harry picked a beautiful tropical orange flower from Petunia's garden and placed it in Liv's hair. For a moment time stood still as they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Harry led the Morrissey's to the Dursley's door and walked in. Just as he had expected Petunia was standing there wearing her stupid salmon- colored party dress and Dudley was wearing his idiotic purple bow-tie.  
  
"Welcome Mr. Morrissey!" exclaimed Petunia in her wretchedly high- pitched voice. "Where's your wife? Could she not make it?"  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Dursley. I'm not married," he said. "My wife passed away."  
  
"Why, of course," Petunia said with an obvious look of disapproval. "Well who are these darling young ladies?" she said glancing at Liv and Briana.  
  
"These are my daughters. Liv is sixteen and Briana here is two."  
  
"Charming! This is my son Dudders."  
  
At the sound of the pet-name and the look of indignation on Dudley's pudgy face Liv began to bust out laughing. Harry couldn't help it and began to laugh too, but was stifled when Dudley slammed his massive foot down on his.  
  
"I'm – sorry," said Liv trying to keep from laughing.  
  
"No matter...," replied Petunia, dropping the pleasantries. "Come along to the kitchen, we have roast beef."  
  
They all sat down and the dinner was actually civil except for the snide remarks about Mr. Morrissey's car, clothes, and family. Harry had a good time listening to Mr. Morrissey passively defend himself and insult Uncle Vernon at the same time. Dudley was too busy shoving roast beef into his wide mouth that he didn't say a word but he continued to shoot mean looks at Liv and Harry who constantly stared him and fought back fits of laughter. Half-way through the meal Liv whispered something surprising in Harry's ear.  
  
"Come with me," she said almost inaudibly.  
  
The next minute Harry found himself saying, "May I be excused?"  
  
"Yes," grunted Vernon as Harry stood up and exited the dining room.  
  
Then Liv said, "Where is the restroom?"  
  
"Through the living room and to the right," Harry heard Petunia say through the door.  
  
In a matter of moment Liv went out the front door and met Harry in the garden. They sat on the wooden bench swing silently for about five minutes then Liv finally spoke.  
  
"Those Dursleys are a mean bunch, aren't they?"  
  
"Try living with them," said Harry with a frown.  
  
"I don't want to even imagine. Harry, what's that on your forehead?" she said as she spotted his scar.  
  
"It's nothing," he replied, "just a scar."  
  
"Oh, where from?"  
  
"An accident from when I was a baby and my parents died."  
  
"I'm sorry...," she whispered. "I didn't mean to bring it up..."  
  
"It's okay. I don't even remember it."  
  
Then suddenly Harry leaned over and kissed her on the cheek then on the lips and, to his delight, she returned the gesture and held him closer. Suddenly they heard a noise like breaking twigs and turned around to see Dudley stomping toward the swing with a horrible grin on his fat face.  
  
"Got you now, Potter!" he yelled in delight. "Dad will get you for this one."  
  
"Dudley, it's not what you think... Liv had something in her eye!" Harry said very unconvincingly.  
  
"I'm not an idiot!"  
  
"Could have fooled me!" shouted Harry with his arm still around Liv's slender waist. "I better go... I'm in real trouble."  
  
"Why?" said Liv. "We didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I'll explain later. Stand out on your balcony at 3:00. You better go," and with that he left her sitting on the swing and went back into the Dursley's house.  
  
Liv heard her father's voice from the front of the house saying good- bye so she went to meet him, but didn't say a word about the peculiar kiss that her and her new friend had just shared. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, m and Phoenixpadfoot89! Anyway, as I was rereading the previous chapters I caught many spelling and grammar mistakes and I hope your reading wasn't hindered by any of them. I'll try to clean up my writing as much as I can. (  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Harry walked into the house only to find stupid Dudley retelling the events of the last minute to his mother and father.  
  
"Oh, no... I'm dead," thought Harry as he contemplated what Uncle Vernon would do once he found out that he, Harry, was socializing with and kissing his new employee's daughter. But to Harry's utter surprise and amazement his uncle did not erupt and turn purple.  
  
"Dudley," said Vernon quite calmly, "as far as I'm concerned, they're made for each other. They're both riffraffs with no class."  
  
Harry didn't even care what his uncle had just said. He was just happy he still had a house. Regardless of how rude Uncle Vernon's comments were, Harry didn't take any of it to heart and bounded up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
He did a twirl through the hallway and opened the door of his bedroom only to flop down on his bed with a sigh. For once in his life, Harry felt like a normal teenager. He only wished that he could share this with his godfather, Sirius, who died only two short weeks ago. Harry's mood went from completely elated to utterly depressed in a matter of seconds when he realized that he was not a normal teenager and would be. He couldn't continue to grow closer to Liv without telling her about his past and about who he really is. Tragedy had rocked Harry's life since he was a baby and it looked like that wasn't going to change any time soon. Harry felt guilty that he had even attempted to be happy a moment ago.  
  
"How could I be happy?" he asked himself. "All the people I know and love are in danger right now from Voldemort and here I am trying to ignore it and have my little summer romance."  
  
Harry came to the conclusion that a relationship between him and this muggle girl could absolutely not happen. Not only would he be putting her life in danger if Voldemort and his Death Eaters found out, but he might lose track of what he must do to keep the wizarding world out of danger.  
  
"I am 'The Boy Who Lived' and she is muggle," Harry thought sadly. "It will never work."  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Another one will be up very soon. 


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX  
  
It was 11:00 that night and Liv was lying on her bed listening to and old Doors record and thinking about the events of the last couple of hours. She was wondering about Harry and his peculiarities when she heard a thud on the glass of her balcony doors. She stood up and walked cautiously over to the French double doors when she saw that an old grey owl was lifelessly slumped on the balcony.  
  
"What the-!" she exclaimed and rushed to the unconscious bird. She picked him up and noticed that there was a small brown package and a note tied to his foot. Her only thought was that it was from Harry explaining his sudden departure and his cousin's behavior earlier that night.  
  
She unfolded the letter first to discover that it was not from Harry but to Harry. She read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How is it at your uncle's house? I suspect it's bad so I enclosed something to help pass the time and Remus also sent you a little something of Sirius's he thought that you might like to have. I'll be seeing you very soon pal.  
  
Ron  
  
"Who sends letters by owl?" thought Liv to herself. She knew it was horribly nosy to read Harry's letter but she couldn't help it. Curiosity took over once again and she unwrapped the compact brown package to find a strange little cube with about a hundred little knobs attached to it. While she was looking at the cube she didn't notice that there was another thing enclosed in the package that slipped out and fell onto the floor unnoticed. It was a small vial filled with silvery liquid that lay ingnored on the blue carpet.  
  
She turned the largest knob on the cube and a picture floated out from the cube and plastered itself to the wall, kind of like a projector but with no light involved. She saw a large family, all with red hair, eating supper in a tiny little kitchen and she heard them speak, as well.  
  
"I wonder if Harry got his Peek-o-Cube," said one of the boys.  
  
"That was a really sweet gesture," said a plump woman sitting at the head of the table. "I bet it works much better than the Sneak-o-Scope you gave him a couple of years ago."  
  
"Well let's all wave to him, incase he's watching," said a teenage girl next to the boy who spoke before.  
  
Liv couldn't stop watching it as the whole family waved at her then resumed eating their meal. They talked about strange things like magic, a place called Hogwarts, and something called Quidditch. "Could this be a new type of television or video camera?" Liv wondered. "Yes that must be it," she decided as she turned the knob once again and rewrapped the cube. But that still didn't explain the strange things the people spoke of.  
  
"There is definitely more to Harry Potter than what meets the eye," she thought.  
  
It was now 2:55 a.m. so Liv grabbed her guitar off its stand and stepped out onto the balcony like she promised she would and began playing the song that Harry had enjoyed so much the night before. Harry's light was still on and his figure was standing near the window but he didn't make any gesture to part the white curtains or raise the glass. He just stood there...  
  
An hour later he was still standing there and Liv had played a multitude of songs and he still hadn't moved a muscle. She studied every feature of the window and the silhouette of Harry's lean but strong body.  
  
"Harry!" she yelled. "Why are you leaving me out here?"  
  
At this the silhouette vanished from view and he turned off the light and all was quiet. In spite of this, Liv refused to leave and she sat on the balcony and strummed her guitar all night with out a pause. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I'm so sorry! More spelling mistakes!! Don't fret; I really do know how to spell... They are being fixed as we speak. Sorry :(  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN:  
  
"OLIVIA!" yelled Mr. Morrissey early the next morning.  
  
Startled, Liv immediately got up and rushed to her father's room.  
  
"Darling," said Mr. Morrissey in an extremely frustrated tone. "Are you aware that there is an owl in the bathroom?"  
  
"Um...About that...Um... Yeah... I'm taking care of that right now...," she said as she dashed to the bathroom and began to coax the ash grey owl off of the shower head. "Come on, owl... That's it... Good owl..."  
  
She finally got it to perch on her arm and she ran back into her room. She didn't know what to do. She had an owl perched on her arm and a high tech camera-cube thingy that didn't belong to her stuck in her bedroom. She knew that the only option was to take them both to Harry, but she couldn't.  
  
"Why does he hate me all of a sudden?" she asked herself as she let the owl go to fly around her room only to flop down on her bed which still had no sheets on it. "God, why must guys be so fickle... We were getting along just fine."  
  
After about an hour penned up in her room she finally convinced herself to take both the owl and the camera thing to Harry. She threw on some clothes haphazardly and walked bare-foot to the house next door. She rang the door-bell and heard a series of shouts.  
  
"I'm getting it!" yelled Harry back into the house as he opened the door. "Hi, Liv..."  
  
"Hi, Harry. This owl landed on my balcony last night and it had this letter and package with it," she said holding up the brown bundle. "I thought you might want it... The letter was addressed to you," she added.  
  
"Thanks," said Harry as he recognized the bird as Errol, his friend Ron's owl. "Um... you didn't read the letter or open the package did you?"  
  
"No, of course not," lied Liv. "Why didn't you talk to me last night? I went out on my balcony at 3:00 like you told me to. I was out there all night."  
  
"Liv," said Harry very somberly, "last night was a mistake." "I shouldn't have kissed you. Your dad works for my uncle. It just doesn't seem right."  
  
"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" yelled Liv in indignation. "I'm no different than any other girl. If you don't like me just tell me. Don't make stupid excuses. I thought you were a nice guy. I thought you could be my friend, at least. Take your stupid owl and your stupid camera!"  
  
Harry watched in silence and embarrassment as Liv threw Errol at him, hurled the package over his head, and stormed off down Privet Drive. He knew he had handled that situation very poorly. Now he was out a friend and had to spend the summer alone, again. He was also very angry at himself. He really liked Liv and enjoyed her company. She was one of the sweetest people he had ever known.  
  
"Why did I let her go," he thought as he backed into the Dursley's door and slid down it. He sat there on the front porch for around thirty minutes until he decided that he should go inside and open Ron's parcel. That was when he noticed what Liv had said right before she stormed off. "Stupid camera?" he thought. "She must have opened the parcel after all."  
  
He read the letter and examined the Sneak-o-Peak. He had seen one of these before so he knew how it worked. He wasn't exactly angry with Liv for looking at it because he admitted that he would have done the same thing in her situation.  
  
"She knows," he thought. "She knows who I am...What I am."  
  
Harry let Errol go to return to the Burrow and he set off to Liv's house to try and explain to her in his own words what she had saw.  
  
Once again he was standing on his neighbor's front porch and ringing the doorbell. Mr. Morrissey opened the door wearing only an apron and a pair of shorts. Harry couldn't help to notice that his uncle's new Chief Sales Representative was very quirky.  
  
"Hello again, Mr. Potter," said Mr. Morrissey pleasantly. "What can I do for ya?"  
  
"I was just wondering if Liv was around, I need to speak with her."  
  
"Sorry, mate, you just missed her. She said something about hating the entire male species and left for the park. You might want to check the public pool, though. She loves to swim."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Mr. Morrissey!" shouted Harry as he began to sprint down the street toward the commercial area of Little Whinging.  
  
It didn't take him very long to reach the pool. He was natural sprinter due to all his years running away from Dudley and his gang. He entered and saw Liv sitting on the edge of the deep end wearing a pair of jean cutoffs and a blue muscle with her feet in the water and her hair shrouding her lovely tanned face. He walked up to her and squatted down to her level.  
  
"You want to go and get some ice-cream?" he asked. "I need to tell you something. This time I'll explain."  
  
"Fine, but it's your treat," she said coldly as she stood up to follow him out of the pool vicinity to the ice-cream shop still wearing no shoes.  
  
Harry seated Liv like a gentleman then left to order their ice-cream. Coincidentally they both wanted the same thing: a double scoop of mint chocolate-chip in a waffle cone. Harry paid for it with the little muggle money that he had accumulated over the summer at the Dursley's and sat back down. After a few moments of silence Liv finally got up the nerve to speak.  
  
"So this is what you do, Harry Potter?" she said icily. "Break their hearts then buy them ice-cream?"  
  
"You got me all figured out," he replied sarcastically as he wiped melting ice-cream from his chin. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about the parcel that you opened last night."  
  
"I didn't-," she began to reply but then was cut off.  
  
"I know you did and it's okay. I would have done the same thing."  
  
"Wow, we're really bad aren't we?" she said with a sly smile. "You think we would heed that stupid saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat'."  
  
"Yeah, but what can ya do?" said Harry, glad she stopped talking to him like she hated his every breath. "I want to introduce myself."  
  
"Is your name not Harry Potter?" she said slightly taken-aback.  
  
"No, it is but I haven't been completely honest with you about who I am. I'm a wizard."  
  
After a long pause Liv finally spoke, "And you're completely insane. Did you just say you were a wizard?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry calmly.  
  
"Okay then, show me some magic."  
  
"Can't do that. I'm underage. I'm not aloud to use magic outside of school."  
  
"Alright," said Liv with a hearty laugh. "How am I supposed to believe you then?"  
  
"Come for a ride with me," said Harry.  
  
"On your broomstick?" she retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Yes," he said as he grabbed her wrist and led the back to the Dursley's house and up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
"This isn't just a dirty metaphor, is it?" she said skeptically.  
  
"No!" he exclaimed as he brought out a sleek broomstick from under his bed.  
  
"I'm not doing this!" Liv exclaimed. "This is totally insane! I'm not getting on a broomstick. This is a dream, it has to be."  
  
"This is no dream, get on," he said as he opened the window.  
  
"Okay, but I want you to know I'm just doing this to humor you."  
  
"Okay, just get on already," he said impatiently, "or I'll change my mind."  
  
In a split second they were up in the air and Liv fainted. 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I went out of town, but thank you for all your reviews!!  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Harry felt a light weight hit him in the back as they were taking off out of his bedroom window and whipped around to see Liv passed out and leaning on his back. He reached back and tapped her gently on the face until she woke up and looked around.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!" she yelled at the top of her lungs but they were so far up in the sky that no one could hear them. She began to recover from the shock and started to appreciate her surroundings. They were high above the clouds and the air was clean and warm on that fresh June day. She wrapped her arms tighter around Harry's waist, not because she was afraid, but because she was so happy to share this experience with him.  
  
Hours passed and she noticed that they were far away. Harry began to slow the broomstick and landed it gently on the bank of a quiet river. He helped her off with a smile.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Liv replied. "Are you serious? Is this real?"  
  
"As real as you and me."  
  
"I'm not even sure that we are real anymore...," she said shaking and still holding his hand.  
  
"Don't be afraid... Your fine," he said and kissed her lips gently.  
  
At that very moment everything was right in the world and all her fears and worries seemed to vanish into thin air.  
  
"So tell me...," she said. "What is it like to be a wizard and how did you become one?"  
  
Harry sat down by a beautiful willow tree, leaned his back up against it, and invited Liv to sit beside him. She did and put her head down on his lap while he told her the story. He told her first about how he received his letter when he was eleven and what his life was like before its arrival. Harry then proceeded to tell her about Hogwarts, the castle, his friends, his adventures, his godfather, and his mortal enemy (Voldemort).  
  
When Liv heard all of this she was astounded that a whole entire magical civilization can live in the same world as she and never be discovered. But the strangest thing was that Liv never doubted Harry's story even once. When the conversation came to the evil wizard, Voldemort, who had killed Harry's parents she gasped and held his hand tighter as he stroked her glistening brown hair.  
  
"Harry," she said breathlessly. "How horrible! I can't even imagine a life without my father, and to lose him in such a gruesome way... I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's okay... I never really knew my parents," he said. "Don't get me wrong, I miss them with every fiber of my being, but I miss my godfather more, I think. I knew him and I loved him. He was taken so quickly and until you came along all I could think about was how I wanted to die or avenge his death."  
  
"I'm here now," she said and kissed him gently once more.  
  
"We better get up...," he said. "Uncle Vernon will be looking for me to make supper or wash his car or something."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she said as he helped her up and back onto his Firebolt which he explained was the fastest racing broom on the market.  
  
"Excellent for Quidditch," he said as they took off.  
  
"Quid-what?" she yelled but her words were lost in the sound of the roaring wind that was pounding around their ears. 


End file.
